Wait,What
by HeyimAngel
Summary: A Maltara fanfic Made out of craziness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic it is probably going to have a very bad story line and horrible grammer and spelling but I try so this is mainly a maltara fanfic but it starts off with natara and Oscar still together and at the time the captian plans a vacation for Blaise, Natara, Amy, Mal, Kai, Ken (lets pretend he's not dead k thx) and Jeremy when something between Natara and Oscar goes bad so enough with my rambling and to the story heres chapter 1.**

**Natara Williams POV**

Its way to early to be up but the SFPD members are at the airport getting ready for their flight to Australia. For a second I thought I saw Oscar but I did not tell him I left but then someone grabbed my hands and pulled me away. I looked around and it was Oscar. When I look at him he is on his knee and holding a little box "Natara Williams I love you will you marry me" I look at Oscar then at my friends Mal looks like He is fake smiling. Oscar Im sorry I can't marry you and with that I run out of the airport and home.

**Mal Fallon POV**

I can't believe Natara said no We were all running out after her but we let her go home we would go see her there im going to tell the captian to reschedule our flight.

**Natara Williams POV**

I went home and I changed into my shorts with little ducklings on it and I put on a shirt with a big duck on it. Then I went to my kitchen I took lucky charms and cheerios almonds and nuetella mixed together and took a spoon went and sat on the couch while eating it was soooo unhealthy but soooo good I turned on the vow and started watching it. When I heard knocking on my door.

**Blaise Corso POV**

We walk up to Nataras Apartment and knock at the door when Natara opens the door and we see what she is eating and wearing we all break into laughter Nataras cheeks turn a bright red everyone goes in when Natara sees what we are wearing she looks so out of place we all dressed up to take her to dinner even Kai wore a suit and for mal to impress Natara it was no argument. Me and Amy Take Natara to get ready and after we were done she looked stunning.

**Mal Fallon POV**

Natara comes out looking Stunning you all give her elevator eyes when you go to dinner and after about ten minutes later Natara is looking across the bar and says Oh my gosh.

**Natara Williams POV**

I look across the bar and I see Oscar Making out with another girl. "Oh my gosh" I walk over to him tap his shoulder "oh my gosh Natara its… not" until I see who he was kissing Neha I punch him in the nose when I hear a satisfying Crack I look at him were through and with that I walk out.

**My fingers hurt now I have to stop have camp tomorrow look for my next update thx for reading k bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I found my inspiration for this chapter in a dream it sounds so creepy

Review replies

**Abbzcadabbz22- thank you for the tip I will use spell check **

So here is the story

Natara Williams POV

After our flight landed in australia we went to our rooms to rest. I was just about to sleep when Amy came and said we were going to a Australian club she said I had to come. I got ready to go and we were off to the Banza when we got there I saw so many happy couples it reminded me of Oscar. At that moment the DJ announces to grab a dance partner he's slowing it down and then Mal comes over may I have this dance I grab his hand and leads me on the floor and we dance to Pinks just give me a reason

Right from the start you were a theive you stole my heart and I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh things you never say to me between our love oooowow Just give me a reason just a little bits enough.

The rest of the song played and on the last verse our faces were inches apart and then we both lean In and kiss it felt like an explosion of happiness something I never felt with Oscar. Across from us I hear Kai scream yes yessssssssss! As we pull away we both smile widely. "sorry I've got to go" and with that I run out I sit on the couch and put my head in my hands when I hear footsteps " so you got a new boyfriend now I see"

*BANG*

Thanks for reading! Who do you think it is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hi I said to myself only update when you get reviews buuuuut I wanted to reveal who the person was and my I looked up how to write fan fiction so now you know whose talking yayyyy and I don't say this much but please review and I will start a new story

The story is now ready.

Mal Fallon POV

When we all go back to our rooms (boys share and girls share) we hear Amy scream we reverse back to their rooms Blaise and Amy look petrified with all the color drained from there faces when we see what they see I'm surprised we didn't scream ourselves blood was on the floor and on the wall written in more blood

How far would go for someone you love

-OSCAR

Where was Natara at that moment a phone rang a phone taped to the wall and when the caller id shows up Oscar and Natara lips pressed together in a kiss but I thought she deleted that and all of her photos with Oscar. Then I click answer on the phone

A cracked voice answers-

Oscar: How far will you go

Mal:to the edge of the earth

Blaise:China

Ken:Wherever you are

Jeremy:Antartica

Amy:Every single place on the Internet

(and the one we wait for)

Kai:The donut shop down the street

Kai gets the death glare and shuts up

Kai (again):Anywhere to save agent hottie boom bottie

Mal:Kai shut up

Natara:Anywhere to kick Oscars lazy sleazy ass

In synch (cod team): Natara!

Oscar:as much I loved seeing Natara cry after hearing how far you would go for her I couldn't harm her I love her too much

Natara:get your stupid slutty face away from me

Oscar: let me tell you the rules SFPD the only cops aloud to know are you 6 you've got 4 detectives too computer maniacs two forensic specilasts and one of you kissed a FBI profiler

Mal growled at this

And you could here Natara mumble shut up and if you dont find her by the end of this month I torture her to death.

Say goodbye to your Natara she also reveals something to you each day

Natara: I'm still in australia but get moved at the end of the month oh and if I don't make it I LOVE you Mal Fallon so kick Oscars ass.

And with that the call ended

And so did Mal Fallins life

Jk c u later


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello hi bonjour hola

Review replies:

Beautiful filth:thank you for the offer you are very kind thanks for reviewing

Omg i shouldnt be writing but I want to so gbye babysitting money for now and i know it was probably so obvious that oscar was the kidnapper but the bang was supposed to be a gunshot it is explained in the story so The story starts now:

Natara Williams POV

Oscar left to probably do some stupid absurd thing. When he walks in with a women.

Oscar:Natara meet Sandra Taggert Mal Fallon's Ex-Wife

Mal told you his wife cheated on him right did he ever really tell you who she cheated with?

Natara:it's none of my business

Oscar:just letting you know she cheated on him with (DUN DUN DUN) me

(and then the world explodes and everyone's brains are floating in space Jk)

Natara: YOU SLUT

Sandra:this place is nice

Oscar:I think we gave her too many drugs

Natara: you drugged her

Oscar:Hell ya

Natara:okay then

He sits her down in a chair and ties her up.

Sandra:careful!

Natara:you will get used to it

Oscar leaves. (not that anyone gives a cupcake about where he is)

Sandra:Natara are those bruises on your arms from before or after he kidnapped you

Natara:their from work

Sandra:no their not

so tell me where their from

Natara sighs.

Natara:there from Oscar when we were dating

Sandra:he hurt you?

Natara:ya

Sandra:are you OK?

Natara:uh..ya

Sandra:what happened to your arm?

Natara:Oscar shot it when he broke into my hotel room it doesn't hurt though.

Sandra:oh

Natara: why did Oscar take you?

Sandra: something about Mal making a stupid choice even though I don't care what mal chooses

Natara:Oscars gonna make Mal chose between me and you

Sandra:Crap

Mal Fallon's POV

Mal paces around their hotel room having a giant panic attack

Blaise: Mal stop it!

Mal:why I just lost someone I love deeply

The whole team looks at you when an idea pops into your head

Mal:Amy has Natara been to Australia with Oscar before?

Amy:Ya once

Mal:did they have a favourite spot?

Amy: ya a beach on the coast it had a underground warehouse!

Mals phone buzzes

Mal presses answer

Mal:Hello

Oscar:can you choose

Amy: Ahhhhh

Mal:Amy what's wrong

Mal looks at her computer

Both Natara and Sandra have guns held to there heads by too strong men

Oscar:can you or I'll make it easy you have till 10 1...2...3

Mal:you sick demented idiot

Oscar:7...8...9

Amy:mal choose Sandra !

Mal:Why the hell would I do that!

Amy just do it!

Mal:Sandra!

Mal says it with regret

The man brings Natara closer to Oscar!

Oscar:see princess you were wrong he doesn't love you

Natara:because you risked a innocent live

Oscar:well Natara now I'll risk yours toodaloo SFPD

Natara screams

The line goes dead

Mal:NO

And mal Fallon's life ended for the second time Jk

Bye see ya au revoir adios Sorry these chapters are short and I write them on my iPhone because my fancy button broke on my laptop and this keyboard sucks and the automatic spelling thing changes what I say so I could write Fallon and it would change to fallin wichita annoys me k so I got to go babysit before I lose my pay to fix my button and get a better computer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hi y'all hope your having a super fantastic splendid amazing day (RIP Quxxn and talia) I forgot to mention I own nothing but my story ideas and characters I invent but I do nothing during the summer but in September and the school year I cant update as often as I want review replies:

Beautiful Filth: I will try my best to explain the storyline and plot better thank you for Reading and Reviewing! (BTW I loved your Blaise+Jeremy story)

The overall story starts with him saving her than their dating life probably another kidnapping a wedding Natara forgiving Neha and a baby oh and I will start another story when Natara gets saved (but i wont end it unless requested their will be a sequel) oh and after natara is saved I will work on a new story I already started a few but wanted to work on this one and have the plot strong and going (wow I say the dumbest things)

Story:

Mal Fallon walking around again having another panic attack over Natara.

Mal:Amy why why did I pick Sandra?

Amy:Because he loves Natara too much to kill her!

Mal:Then why did she scream?!

Kai:Didn't you know Nataras scream spot?

(that sounded wronger than I anticapated)

Mal:Do I wanna know

Amy: Everyone has one.

(EVEN I HAVE ONE MAL it's behind my ear)

Mal:I don't!

Blaise walks up to Mal and slaps him! Then Mal screams out in pain.

Blaise:see everyone has one!

Mal:okay so where is yours Blaise?

Blaise:not our biggest problem

Mal:just tell us

Blaise: my left cheek.

Amy:uh...guys

Mal:one second Amy are you sure it's your left cheek

Amy: guys!

Blaise:positive and don't you dare

Mal:try me

Amy:gu-YS

Mal raises his hand and pinches blaises cheek then she screams!

Amy:GU-ys

Mal:hmm I guess you were right.

Amy:GUYS!

Mal:Yes Amy

Amy:Nataras scream spot is her middle forehead.

Mal:and you know this because?

Amy:they test it in the FBI so If someone screams they know who needs help

Mal:okay how is this helpful?

Amy:in video footage cross referencing the beach I told you about, then referencing the scream in the call to the scream in the footage that the FBI recorded and it was all a match and I ended up finding the address and the hidden wharehouse!

Mal:good work Amy everyone grab some vests and guns and in this case I trust Kai with a gun we need everyone but Amy in the field Amy call us if anything happens.

Kai:yay I get a gun I get a gun

Blaise:shoot me with it I kill you

Jeremy:Blaise play nice for natara

Blaise:fine

When everyone arrives at the wharehouse everyone can tell something's up!

Mal:everyone keep quiet!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Mal:crap security systems Kai can you disable em!

Kai:sure thing Malligator

The loud speaker cracks!

Oscar:Well Natara it seems your freinds wanted to join us well I'f they really loved you all of them would have left already hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahhahahahahahahahahaahah!

Natara:You ass

Oscar:HAHA

Mal:let's keep moving

When they keep walking they find Sandra tied to a chair

Sandra:Mal! Save Natara!

Mal:where is she?!

Sandra:up

Mal:Kai you take Sandra outside

Kai:Alrighty Malligator

They continue walking when the speaker cracks again...!?

Oscar:Natara just loves to fight doesn't she it took me a good damn fight for me too tie her to that pole or she's afraid of heights or water or drowning! HAHA!

Mal:we have too move!

Oscar:I would think so you have a about a hour and a half before I push her!

Mal:okay maybe less time than I thought! If you damn hurt her I kill you!

Oscar:oh it's worse than you think

HAHA

Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 I love where this overall plot and storyline is going I write and review the stories every night and post In the morning I might have midday posting sometimes than after posting I check my reviews so sorry for not replying to your reviews sometimes. oh and for beautiful filth I never really learned what beta reading is but my cousin offered to teach me so now she beta reads it but thank you for the offer I really appreciate it and I loved your stories oh and thanks for helping me try to put more effort into my stories to make them better (plot explained in title) ! Oh and in this series I may use words like:

Pop=soda/coke/Pepsi

Colours=colors

I use these because I am Canadian thanks

For reading have a great day

Kisses?

Angel?


	6. update

**Hey I am still alive but my grandpa was submitted to hospital so I have to be there im typing this quickly on my laptopbefore we leave i will update later.**

**Kisses**

**Angel!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey world it's angel I have to freakin babysit again and I have to visit the hospital to see my grandpa so it may effect my writing story:

Mal: Amy hack the security cams for the roof and the 3 storage rooms!

Amy:Okay I checked the storage rooms. Oscars on the roof!

Mal: Great thanks amy.

And with that everyone darts to the roof!

Oscar:well, Natara I guess your friends decided to join us.

Mal:damn right!

Natara:Mal!

Mal:Natara!

Oscar: Oscar!

Natara is standing on the edge of the building as Oscar digs a gun into her back!

Mal: Let her go Oscar she doesn't love you.

Oscar:you don't love her!?

Natara:I used to love you both until Oscar turned psycho on me last month.

Mal: But you were dating a month ago.

Natara: I was to scared to break up with him!

Mal:why?!

Natara: because you don't think I went to the emergency room 5 times this month for no reason!

Oscar: I never let you go to the emergency room!

Natara: luckily I could still walk!

At this time natara has already stepped of the edge of he building, But still refuses eye contact.

At this point Blaise I's behind Oscar with her gun and as he takes a step closer she does the same. He raises his gun at Natara. Blaise shoots her gun but she wasn't fast enough he already shot Natara in the shoulder!

Mal:NATARA!¡!?*****************

Haha I'm so evil and I'm sorry for of the chapter was short but today I have too updates so look for that.

Beautiful Filth: Thank you it makes me happy that you think I'm improving! :)

Kisses

Angel ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

OMG two updates one day asfhejenznsiwndj ya it's Thursday night and I'm visiting my dad this weekend so I'll have more updates but I might miss Saturday so this will make up for it idk hope your having a great day because you deserve too!

Story:

Natara was taken too the hospital and the members of the SFPD waited in the waiting room which mal hated.

Mal:why why why why why why why why why why why!

After about 5 more minutes of this Sandra walks up to mal

Sandra:Mal shut up.

Mal:do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love.

Sandra: no

Mal: Then lose someone you love than come tell me to shut up.

Sandra: Mal I know you love her so as soon as the doctor comes out and says visitors are aloud go first and talk to her. She will make it don't worry she is a very strong women.

A doctor emerges from Nataras room.

Doctor: Natara Williams pulled through the surgery extremely well. But we have more to worry about it seems about a month ago she suffered breaking of her ribs so they may have heeled but the fight damaged them a bit. Also she has a gunshot wound to her elbow aside from the one in her shoulder. Other than that she is doing very well and is aloud 2 visitors at a time.

Everyone looks at Mal

SFPD:go on Mal

And with that mal runs to Nataras room. He finds her room and walks in.

Mal:hey Nat.

Natara:Mal!

Mal walks over and sits beside her bed.

Mal: how do you feel?

Natara: other than the feeling of just getting shot pretty good.

Mal: Natara I am so sorry.

Natara: For what?

Mal: For not telling you earlier that I love you!

Natara: Mal don't be sorry I love you too!

And with that they inch closer and closer and there lips meet in a long awaited for ( and when I mean long I had to wait seven chapters for a actual kiss) passionate kiss.

Mal: I'll go get the others so they can see you.

Natara: k love ya.

Mal: love you too.

And with that mal walks out getting the next person to see Natara.

Hoped you liked chapter 7 and I will probs have another update depends how I feel tomorrow I think 2 chapters should do for now though.

Kisses

Angel


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hello I know it's been a while but I started a new story so you can read that too but I have to babysit which effects my writing visit my uncle and grandpa in hospital take care if my baby sister while my mom works so it may take just a bit too update more and when school starts all of that on top of schoolwork will effect my writing time so sorry so I should stop rambling and write the story:

Natara was removed from hospital and her and Mal went home.

Natara: I'm going to go get groceries.

Mal: Do I need to come with you?

Natara: Mal, Will you stop worrying Its been two weeks since Oscar kidnapped me I'm fine.

Mal: Okay be careful.

Natara: okay buy love you.

Mal: Love you too.

Mal was so happy Natara was happy again ans more importantly they were dating.

*knock knock*

Mal: Coming!

Mal opens the door to find his EX Jena at the door.

Mal:Jena why are you here?

Jena: Mal I want you back.

Mal:why your rich ass boyfriend leave you?

And with that she jumps on him and leads him in a passionate kiss he try's to push her away but she is too heavy.

Natara:MAL!?¡?!

She jumps off of you.

Jena: Who is this Mal?

Mal: Jena this is my girlfriend Natara.

Natara stands there tears in her eyes.

Natara: Well not anymore!

And with that she runs out!

Mal:Natara no!

Jena: Mal I..

Mal:GET OUT!?

Don't throw stuff at me I know it sucks I will have another update!

Kisses and lillies

Angel


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hi hope your day is fabulous

Story:

Mal runs down the street after Natara too find a man waving a pistol at her.

Man: I see your boyfreind is a cheat so why don't I put you out of your misery?

Natara:you can do that?

He doesn't answer

Just shoots her legs so she falls.

Man: of course I can

Mal shoots the mans elbow and runs too Natara.

Mal: Are you okay?

Natara:do you love me?

Mal:What?

Natara: I must be a terrible girlfriend all of my boyfriends cheat on me.

Mal: No Natara your amazing and I love you she came onto me!

Natara:Okay everyone deserves a second chance.

She smiles and Mal kisses her then the world crumbles around him as thunder cracks.

There is a bullet in her right shoulder.

Mal:Natara!

Natara:I am fine call an ambulance Mal!

Mal does as told and grips her hand for dear life.

Natara:good now don't leave my side.

Mal:Never.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I'm evil k bye

Kisses

Angel


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hello having a great day you should.

Beautiful Filith: I know it didn't make Total sense but when I broke up with my boyfreind a few months ago anyone who said they would put me out of my misery I would have taken it but he was a idiot anyways.

Story:

Natara was taken to the hospital again Mal was freaking out again.

Mal's POV

Nurse: Relations of Miss Williams.

Mal stands up.

Nurse:sir only relations of miss Williams can see her.

Mal:IM HER BOYFREIND!

Nurse:room 262.

Mal runs as fast he can until he stops at Natara's room. And he walks in.

Mal:Natara!

Natara:Mal!

He runs to her bedside.

Mal:how you feeling.

Natara:Better! I am so happy to see you.

Mal smiles at this and leans down for a kiss when...

Kai:Malligator someone is here to see uhhhmmm Natara.

Mal:Okay who is it

Kai:Natara's cousin.

Mal:okay bye Natara.

Natara:bye Mal.

He leans down and whispers in her ear.

Mal:finish this later.

He winks and leaves.

Natara's POV

Someone walks in and walks to her bedside.

Natara:Which cousin are you.

Alegged cousin: I'm not your cousin Natara. It's Jason or are you too much of a slut to remember me.

Natara:OMG!

Jake:So you do remember me.

He grabs her hair.

Natara:yelp!

Jake:you will never forget what you did to me and if you tell anyone about it I hunt you down and kill you. goodbye Natara.

Natara:Nnhh.

He leaves the room and Natara starts to have a nervous breakdown when Mal walks back in.

Mal:Natara what's wrong?

He runs to her side and grabs her hand as she opens her mouth to speak but closes it. Then Mal pulls her into a hug.

Mal: it's okay Nat I'm here no one can hurt you.

Natara: I can't tell you or or.

She breaks down in tears.

Mal:it's okay not to tell me now I won't leave you alone.

Kisses

Angel


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Another update yay! But I was too damn excited when I read the reviews.

Beautiful Filith: OMG! I am so happy you liked the chapter I literally screamed when I read your review:)! By the way Adam is a made up character made to be a young police officer

Story:

After Natara was released from hospital she actually had to go grocery shopping but Mal came with her.

Natara: Okay so we need to meet up with Our co-workers so we can get you a tuxedo and me a dress for Adams Birthday party.

Mal:Okay beautiful.

They arrive at the shop and go in to see Jeremy, Blaise, Amy, Ken and Kai in the shop too.

Natara:Mal why don't you take the guys to get their tuxedos then come and meet me back here.

Mal:okay.

He kisses her than leaves with the boys.

Amy picks out a simple pink dress that stops above her ankles with lace detailing and a flower on the silver belt just above her waistline. Blaise picks out a baby blue dress that stops just above her knees with a red belt that goes around her stomach with rinestones on it. Natara picks out a purple dress that stops just past her knees with a lace skirt which stops at her stomach and the top has little lace flowers and a blue belt goes around her waist. They walk to the change rooms to try on their dresses. After Natara puts her dress on she gets a text.

Natara:probably Mal.

She picks up her phone and reads the text.

Your a ugly nerdy fat slut. Remember someone saying that

-Jason

Natara takes the dress off and puts her clothes back on and slams her phone against the wall and walks out to see everyone waiting outside.

Amy:Natara where is your dress?

Natara: I didn't like it but I umm have to go bye.

Natara runs out of the store on the edge of tears.

Mal Fallons POV

Mal:What's wrong with Natara.

You spot her phone on the ground and pick it up to see it has suffered a lot of damage.

Mal:well someone pissed her off.

He opens her phone to the last text she had.

He reads the text.

Mal:oh no.

Amy:What's wrong.

Mal: I think someone hates Natara someone named Jason.

Amy:Omg Natara had a crazy boyfreind named Jason she broke up with him because he almost killed her after...

Mal:After what?

Amy:After she had a pregnancy scare.

Mal:Oh my gosh really Amy.

Natara:You told him Amy I told you to keep it secret.

Mal:Natara, Why didn't you tell me.

Natara: Because I did not want anyone to know but Amy asked me about my exes and I answered.

She grabs her phone and runs out.

OMG drama I know it may be different but why the hell not.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sooo how ya doin not gonna lie I don't know how to write this chapter but I'll try

Beautiful Filith:We will have to wait and see.

Story:

Natara's POV

You run as fast as your leg can carry you until you arrive at the station and walk in. You grab your paperwork and start to work because working keeps stuff off your mind.

Lt. Anders:Miss Williams.

Natara:yes sir.

Natara walks to his office.

:We think there is a lead on Jason.

Natara:Good.

:Watch you and Fallon's back he is after you Natara.

Natara:I…I know sir.

:That will be all.

You return to your paperwork when someone familiar walks in and over to you than when they shut your office door you grab for your holster.

James:I wouldn't do that Natara.

Natara:Jason get out of here.

She tries to sound brave but anyone can tell she feels weak inside.

James:Your scared of me Natara so I will continue to hurt you different ways.

He reveals the picture of you and Mal together at a party.

James:say goodbye Natara.

He rips the picture into pieces you rush to put it together but fail so you slump down on the floor.

Mal Fallon's POV

You walk to your office and open the door and bash it into someone's head.

Natara:OW!

Mal:Natara…oh my gosh I am so sorry.

Natara:It's okay I have to leave anyways.

Mal walks in the room and closes the door.

Mal:Natara we need to talk right now!

Natara:Okay fine.

Mal:Good now tell me why you didn't tell me?

Natara:because I was scared.

Mal:Of what?

Natara: After everyone thought I was pregnant everyone was so happy but I was scared.

Mal:Okay why is James out for you?

Natara: Because I Found him doing drugs so I reported him to the police. Than he went into hiding and 1 day walking Home he abducted because I thought I was pregnant and broke up with him and than when he figured out I wasn't he wanted me back together but I refused

At that Natara's phone buzzes.

Ah Natara you broke you promise now there is nothing to stop me now.

-Jason

Natara: Dammit!

Mal:Natara?

Natara:Crap.

Mal:Natara?

Natara:NO NO NO!

Mal looks at Natara with a worried look in his eyes as he pulls her into a hug.

Mal:It's okay Nat.

Then the lights go out in the apartment.

Kisses

Angel


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hi so a few things to be documented happened:

1.I broke my freakin leg!

I got into the school of my dreams so in September I get to go to my dream school!

Okay I litterly just wasted my battery to do stuff that is useless

Beautiful Filith:So sorry about mixing them up I have to brothers named Josh and Jason and I always write stories about them so it gets confusing

Story:

Mal fallon POV

Mal and Natara were talking when the lights went out.

Natara:Mal?

Jason:Think again!

Natara:NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Mal:Natara!

Mal reaches for his gun to find it isn't there! But to find Jason holding it to Natara's head.

Mal:Let her go now!

Jason:How about no!

He comes and overpowers you with a strong right hook which knocks you out.

Natara:Mal!

Jason Grabs you and Natara and walks you through the back door. Then throws you into a small truck. Little does he know Jeremy and Blaise saw this unfold.

Jeremy Redbird POV

Jeremy:Blaise ready to kick ass?

Blaise:Readier than I'll ever be.

You kiss her cheek Then run to the back of the truck and You walk up to Jason.

(And at this point I needed an ibreprofen)

Jeremy:Jason toidiasiracso!

Jason comes out holding a gun to Natara's head.

Blaise:Let her go

Jason:No thanks I think I will keep her.

The strange thing that occurs to you is Natara isn't doing anything she has a chance to head-to-nose him but does not?

Jason:I can let go of Natara and she won't run.

He lets go of Natara.

He was right Natara didn't run.

Natara Turned around and strokes his cheek.

(Don't hurt me)

She leans in to Kiss but takes her hand and...

Collides it hard with his face he reaches for his gun but Natara already grabbed it before he sees his gun. Jason leans close to Natara and KISSES HER.

(EVERYONE RUN NATARA'S GOT COOTIES)

Natara quickly pulls away and punches him he reacts quickly and grabs her fist right before it collides with his face. He twists her wrist.

Before she can react he says a pretty confusing sentence.

Jason:I will kill Justine Natara!

Natara:No she did nothing don't hurt her.

But Blaise was smart and shot his leg from behind.

Natara Williams POV

James was shot.

You crawl over to him.

Natara:WHERE IS JUSTINE!

Jason:Where you will never look but used to always go our college fling is not a thing it's not there but everywhere.

Natara:Don't play games with me!

Jason:We used to love there maybe even got engaged there it's our memory remember.

Blaise sees this unfold and shoots Jason in the abdomen.

Natara:Blaise..What why...Urgggh

You lunge toward Blaise as Jeremy grabs your waist.

Jeremy:Hey don't break my fiancé.

Blaise snorts "I would win anyway".

You break out of Jeremy's strong grip and punch Blaise hard.

You walk over to Jason.

Natara:Listen you demented bitch I will find Justine and tell her that mommy loves her whatever we had it was nothing I was drunk and the next day pregnant.

She walks away to talk to the paramedics.

Mal heard the whole conversation.

Well that was dramatic a filler and not intended at all But It turned out cool I guess... I think I need another Ibeprofen after writing that it took five frikin days. I struggled to get to my laptop which is downstairs so I wrote this on my iPod.

Kisses;

Angel

(I hid a message backwards somewhere find it is had to do with Oscar.)


End file.
